The present invention concerns a gameboard, especially for playing table ball games, e.g. table tennis, having a playing surface which touches the ball during play and a support frame supporting the playing surface and placed on the floor.
Traditional table ball games require relatively large play area, and therefor these games can not be played in smaller rooms or other places with a limited space. Numerous solutions have been suggested with the aim of creating versions of popular ball games that require only a small space to play. In most cases these games are only miniaturised versions of the traditional table ball games. Several solutions teaches the use of additional playing surfaces to limit the playing field, e.g. side plates, or an upper plate facing the lower playing surfaces.
Such games are described in the patent specifications U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,734, U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,385, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,210. A common disadvantage of the suggested solutions that they do not meet the demands raised by the modem age. Especially, either the games do not require substantially less space than the traditional table tennis, or the trajectory of the ball is very irregular, making it very difficult to follow the ball. This leads to reduced playing satisfaction.
A further game is disclosed in the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,681. Here, the players are standing on the same side of the playing field. The ball is rebounding from the playing field after multiple bounces. The space needed for the game have been reduced, but the players may disturb each other, and the ball is following an irregular path.
A gameboard for playing a game somewhat similar to table tennis is disclosed in the document WO 97/07863. This gameboard is provided with three playing surfaces which the ball touches during play. The playing surfaces define a partly open playing field. The gameboard also comprises a support frame supporting the playing surfaces and positionable on the floor, and the support frame has support means for supporting an upper playing surface in an essentially horizontal position and essentially above at least one lower playing surface. The two lower playing surfaces are in an inclined position relative to the floor, facing up and each other. This gameboard provides for a ball game where the trajectory of the ball makes a loop, rebounding once from each playing surface. Due to this loop, the overall length of the gameboard and the area around the gameboard which is required for playing may be reduced significantly, as compared with a standard table-tennis table. While the play with this gameboard have been found to provide good exercise in most cases, the gameboard can not be used for other playing modes, e. g. playing modes where the ball do not make a loop, or where only a single player intends to play or exercise with the gameboard. Also, some players found that the play is not fast enough.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to eliminate at least some of the disadvantages of the known gameboards. In particular, it is sought to provide a game that requires fast play, hard exercise and increased rate of movement, but at the same time needs little play space, and may be played preferably in any apartment, and provides good entertainment and exercise. Also, it is the object of the invention to provide a game which eliminates at least some of the disadvantages of the known table games, and provides a well-defined ball trajectory in combination with a multiple-plane playing fields so that the following of the ball will be easy even after multiple reboundings from the playing surfaces.
According to the invention, the above objects are realised with a gameboard having
a, at least two playing surfaces which the ball touches during play and which define a partly open playing field between them,
b, a support frame supporting the playing surfaces and positionable on the floor, the support frame comprising
c, support means for supporting
i, an upper playing surface in an essentially horizontal position and essentially above at least one lower playing surface, and further
ii, at least one lower playing, surface in an inclined position relative to the floor.
According to the invention, the support means is provided with means for supporting at least one lower playing surface in an inclined position where the playing surface is facing up and towards the support frame, and further the support means is provided with means for supporting at least one lower playing surface in an inclined position where the playing surface is facing up and away from the support frame.
In a preferred embodiment, the support means comprises a pair of lower support means for supporting at least one lower playing surface in the inclined position where the playing surface is facing up and towards the support frame, and further the support means comprises a pair of upper support means for supporting at least one lower playing surface in the inclined position where the playing surface is facing up and away from the support frame.
Advantageously, the support frame comprises a pair of lower support means and a pair of upper support means supporting the neighbouring sides of the two lower playing surfaces, where the playing surfaces present an A-shape when supported by the upper support means and the playing surfaces present a V-shape when supported by the lower support means.
Advantageously, the playing surfaces arranged in an A-shape or V-shape or horizontally are at least partly supported by a crossbar attached preferably perpendicularly to a leg part of the support frame.
In a further preferred embodiment, the lower playing surfaces arranged in A-shape are inclined with respect to the floor surface with an angle of 15-30 degrees, preferably 21 degrees, while the lower playing surfaces arranged in a V-shape are inclined with respect to the floor surface with an angle of 20-40 degrees, preferably 29 degrees.
By a further improvement, the inclination angle of at least one playing surface may be varied continuously or stepwise in the range of 10-80 degrees, preferably 20-40 degrees.
Preferably, the playing surfaces are foldable into a vertical position with respect to the plane of the floor. In this manner the gameboard occupies small space when not in use, and may be stored conveniently. Optionally, the playing surfaces and/or the support frame are constructed in a foldable and/or dismountable manner.
In a further preferred embodiment, the support frame comprises means for moving the lower and/or upper playing surfaces perpendicularly to the plane of the floor. This facilitates the use of the gameboard by persons being taller or smaller than the average, e.g. children.
Optionally, the gameboard may comprise a net limiting the playing field from the side of the leg parts of the support frame, and the playing surfaces may be provided with different markings, preferably with colour markings for dividing the playing surfaces and/or enhancing the edges of the playing surfaces.
With other words, there is provided a gameboard, especially for playing table ball games, e.g. table tennis, having a playing surface which touches the ball during play and a support frame for supporting at least three playing surfaces and placed on the floor, and further having an at least partly open playing field formed by the playing surfaces, further having at least two playing surfaces inclined to the horizontal plane and an upper playing surface positioned parallel to the floor and above the lower playing surface. According to the inventive concept, the lower playing surfaces are connected to the support frame in a manner fixable in different positions, and the playing surfaces are applicable for different play modes in the different positions.
Preferably the gameboard comprises two substantially equal sized lower playing surfaces, and further a support frame for supporting the lower playing surfaces in an A-shape or V-shape, with one side of the lower playing surfaces is adjacent to the other lower playing surface, and at least one of the lower playing surfaces is removably attached to the support frame. Thus the gameboard of the invention is conveniently adapted to different playing modes, by using the same basic elements, substantially without any extra costs. This is especially facilitated by the fact that the same lower playing surfaces are positioned in A-shape or V-shape. The varied playing modes are further enhanced if at least one of the lower playing surfaces is attached to the support frame with a variable inclination angle, at least in the position belonging to the A-shape.
The invention also relates to a support frame for a gameboard, especially for gameboards with playing surfaces for playing table ball games according to the invention. The support frame comprises support means for supporting at least three playing surfaces in a fixed position, the support means being adapted for supporting
i, an upper playing surface in an essentially horizontal position and essentially above at least one lower playing surface, and further
ii, at least one lower playing surface in an inclined position relative to the floor.
According to the invention, the support means is provided with means for supporting at least one lower playing surface in an inclined position where the playing surface is facing up and towards the support frame, and further the support means is provided with means for supporting at least one lower playing surface in an inclined position where the playing surface is facing up and away from the support frame.
With other words, the support frame comprises support means for keeping at least one lower playing surface in a position inclined to the horizontal plane, where two lower playing surfaces may be fixed in a first playing position are in an A-shape, and for keeping two lower playing surface fixed in a second playing position in a V-shape. As will be shown later, the support frame is also adapted for fixing one of the lower playing surfaces in a third, altenative playing position under the upper playing surface. The support frame of the invention is equally useful for supporting playing surfaces of other types of games, and thereby realising the gameboard of the invention. Therefor, it is advantageous if the support means is connecting at least one of the lower playing surfaces to the support frame in a removable manner.
It is also preferred if the support means connects at least one lower playing surface to the support frame with a variable inclination angle.
It is a further object of the invention to create a game which is especially suitable for single play, and requires a minimal space when not in use. This object may be also realised with the gameboard of the invention, using only one playing surface. In this case the lower playing surface is inclined to the horizontal with an angle of 20-40 degrees, preferably 29 degrees, and the upper playing surface is positioned horizontally The playing surfaces so positioned are especially suitable for playing or practicing by a single person. The ball trajectories are such that the ball will leave the playing field after only three bounces, and substantially in the same direction from which it arrived. Thereby the game is easier, and the ball rounds will be longer.
Advantageously, the support frame is formed as a wall mount. Optionally the support frame may further comprise a decorative or protecting plate.
As mentioned above, the support frame for the gameboard of the invention is provided with support means for fixedly positioning at least three playing surfaces. If only one lower playing surface is used, which is facing away from the support frame, it is preferred that the support means is fixing this lower playing surface inclined to the horizontal with an angle of 15-40 degrees, preferably 29 degrees, It has been found that with this inclination range the trajectories of the balls will be easy to follow, in spite of the fact that the ball is not visible for a short time when it is covered under the upper playing surface. The fact that the ball will return almost in the same direction from which it arrived makes it easier to return the ball even for players with little or no experience.
It is preferred if the support means connects at least one lower playing surface removably to the support frame. With an other embodiment, the support means connects at least one lower playing surface to the support frame with a variable inclination angle.
It has been found practical if the support means are formed as support bars or suspension bars. With an especially advantageous embodiment, the support frame is formed as a wall mount, and the lower playing surface is inclined outwards from the wall.